lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-108.185.110.208-20190517221414/@comment-34840791-20190518042325
(Continueeeed) 5. I’ve counted argued this many a times so I’ll try my best to sum up. Let’s think about it this way, Keefe was, what, thirteen or fourteen when he discovered that his parent-the one he thought was good, the one that didn’t verbally abuse him-was working with the people who took part in kidnapping his friends? Think about that for a second, he was only thirteen or fourteen. It’s true that his friends were there for him and he could have chosen a different path, but he didn’t recognize that his friends loved him, because he didn’t feel like he deserved love. There is no way to justify what he did, but I’m simply saying to look at it from a perspective. He did what he did out of confusion and desperation, fear and pain. He wasn’t angry at his mom and thought “Gee my mom sucks out of anger I’m going to just become a double agent for the Neverseen!” No he did what he did because he was desperately seeking answers, he was alone and afraid. Which is what Sophie understands, which is why I don’t like when people mention this. Just like how you’ve forgiven Fitz for yelling at Sophie in Exile, Sophie has forgiven Keefe for being scared and making a wrong decision because he was lost. I’m not saying what he did was okay, and it will leave scars, but the fact that Sophie can understand all of this and forgive and care and love Keefe is a reason why I ship Sokeefe so much. They understand because they care. So does Fitz and Sophie, but they haven’t been through what Keefe and Sophie have been through. 6. Yeah Fitz does get angry at Alvar, understandable, but you can’t deny that he does take out his anger on his friends. Instead of choosing to think about his words he lashes out without thought. In Flashback when he reminded Keefe of still very raw memory of his past and Sophie. I understand that it’s Fitz character flaw, every character has one, they need one to seem real. But I just don’t like the idea of Sophie with someone who when under pressure will take it out on those around him. I know Fitz regrets it and doesn’t mean a word he says, but I just don’t think Sophie could take that kind of talk towards her considering her childhood with humans. Keefe does get mad, understandable, and he does sometimes get mad at people around him. But not to the extent of Fitz. Fitz just seems to not know when to stop. I’m sorry, but that just makes him seem less compatible to Sophie. 7. It’s totally fine that you ship Sophitz! I’m not trying to change your opinion, or prove that you are wrong. I’m just stating what I believe and know based on the books. Now it’s true Keefe SAID that they were perfect for each other, but saying things and feeling things are very different. Key “until she was ready for more” he lives her enough to let her work out her life l. He will be ready when Sophie is ready and at the moment he is there for her, until she’s ready for more ♥️♥️